Happy
by punkieb39401
Summary: This is my take on Dom and Ashanti Douglas meeting and falling in love, but of course, there’s always something and someone to mess with it**Complete**
1. Dom meets Ashanti

Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious cast members or Ashanti Douglas. Please believe it's all in fun (  
  
Summary: It's a year after the heists. This is my take on Dom and Ashanti Douglas meeting and falling in love, but of course, there's always something or someone(s) trying to ruin it for them. Letty died Jesse lived (  
  
Happy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sweat begins to roll down his body as leaned up from under the car he was working on. He was nearly finished at this point and couldn't wait to get a nice shower and a bite to eat, as he rounded the corner to the shop his view was hindered by a small form bent over a few feet away from his car. She was dressed in running clothes and he looked like she was tying her shoe. Her long black hair was in a ponytail but he still couldn't get a good look at her face. Slowing down he went to a complete stop at her feet. She slowly looked up with her hand over her eyes to block the sun. 'It was her!' he thought as she stood up to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, was I in your way?" she says as she waits for him to talk. He just stands there not saying anything. 'She even looks good when she sweats!' he thought as he gawked at her. She was wearing a Nike sports bra with matching running pants and sweatshirt hoodie. Dom opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out, she stands there waiting for him to spit it out. She smiles slightly then looks at her watch. "Well this was great but I'm really hungry and I need a shower so maybe I'll see you around, I'm your new neighbor" she says as she extends a hand for him to shake. 'SHE'S my new neighbor!' he thinks as he continues to stand there. Raising an eyebrow as she slowly pulls back her hand that was left in mid air she begins to run towards her drive that leads up to her house. Blinking himself out of his trance he realized what a dork he just acted like. Running up to his house he quickly goes to his phone to call his friend Edwin. "Hello, is Ed there?" "Yeah, this me." "You won't believe who my new neighbor is!" Dom says in an exasperated voice, Edwin begins to laugh at Dom's tone of voice. "Man, I didn't know either until a couple of weeks ago." "And you still didn't tell me?" "I thought I'd let you find out for yourself. I mean it's all over the news." "What are you talking about?" Dom says with a half laugh "Look, Me and Hector are having a little get together tomorrow night at 8, why don't you come, and bring the team." "Fine, I'll be there."  
  
After Showing and changing Dom was making his way to his favorite restaurant for lunch. As he pulled into the parking lot, radio begins to play Fat Joe and Ashanti's "What's Love". As he cut off the car a smile began to the creep over his face, as he climbed from the massive piece of equipment. He wore a simple white cotton shirt with his comfortably broken in jeans and some timberlands. Dom sat at his favorite booth towards the back so no one could see him in the dimly light part but he could see everyone who came in. He liked it that way. After the waiter took his order, he takes a sip of his water as he scans the restaurant. Just as he's about to look down his eyes spot his 'dream girl' Ashanti. She sits about three tables infront of his booth and he can look directly at her. Ever since he first saw her on the "Foolish" video he couldn't completely take her out of his mind. He couldn't believe he was acting like this, he was never a person to be star stricken. She was beautiful then just like she is now. She was alone today. 'How could someone so beautiful be eating alone' he thinks as he stares at her over his glass of water. Finally getting the nerve to talk to her he comes over to her table and stands. She slowly looks up to him like she did earlier that morning and smiles. Smiling back he extends his hand for her to shake, "Hey I'm Dom Toretto. " She looks at it for a moment then takes it, "I thought I had cooties the way you looked at it" He says slyly "Funny, I thought the same thing this morning." She says calmly as she goes back to her menu. He laughs at her collectiveness before saying "Would you like to come and join me for lunch." He asks as he slumps against her table. "I don't know." "Oh come on, just lunch." He says with puppy dog eyes. She covers her mouth with her hand as she giggles at his persistence. "ok, I'll eat lunch with you, BUT only lunch. I have to get to the studio soon."  
  
As they ate lunch they talked about various things. Dom couldn't believe all they had in common.. They talked about everything from how she got into the business to upcoming projects that she was to do. Ashanti looked at her watch, "Damn! I gotta go, I shoulda been back by now." She says as she stands to leave. Dom stands also, "Oh well,..um." He stammers as she goes for the entrance of the restaurant. "Wait!" he calls as he runs to her. "when can I see you again." Looking a little flattered she says "Well I guess tomorrow night do you have any plans?" "Um..well yeah. I have this party to go to but I'd love if you'd be my date." "Ok." He gives her the directions and tells her to just meet him there. With that she slides on her shades and walks out. Leaving him there to watch her ass sway. Licking his lips he goes back to his booth to think about what just happened. "I'm going on a date with Ashanti!" he whispers to himself. 


	2. old friends

Happy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next night at around 8:05 p.m. Dom and the rest of the team came waltzing in Edwin's house and quickly split up to the other rooms. Edwin comes behind Dom and says, "She's not here yet" Startled Dom turns and smiles at his friend before taking him in a deep friendly embrace. "What are you talking about, who's not here yet?" Dom says, trying not to sound desperate. Laughing Edwin says, "Ashanti." He guides Dom over to the bar to get him a drink. "Look I'll talk to you later, I gotta check the other rooms and make sure no one's fuckin in my house, ya know what I'm sayin?" Dom laughs and takes a sip of his beer as he scans the room once more for his mystery woman. Turning back towards the bar he drowns out the load music and the cackling girls all around him and thinks about Ashanti. She was everything he thought was attractive in a girl. She was independent, smart, sexy, beautiful, and cool to hang with. She was like a softer Letty.  
  
A whole hour had passed and he still hadn't moved from the bar and there was still no sign of Ms. Douglas. He was at the door and just as he reached to open it there she was. He stood there in amazement. She wore a plum slipdress with ivory lace trim and plum colored sandals. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft wild curls. She looked at him for a moment before smiling "Oh no! Not the silent treatment again." She says with a laugh. Snapping out of it he says "Oh I'm sorry. No it's nothing like that. It's just you're.you look so.you're stunning!" He breathes. He takes her by the hand and directs her to the crowd and starts to introduce her to everyone he knows. The women that were once all over Dom were now keeping their distance as they whispered behind Ashanti's back. The guys were all giving approving looks to Dom as he directed her to the pool area.  
  
She sits in one of the lawn chairs and he pulls up a chair infront of her. "Are all those people your friends?" She asks as the crowd on the inside begins to the get louder. Laughing he says, "No, most are just people I see at the races." "Oh, you run track?" He laughs once more "No I street race." "Oh, my bad" she says in mock embarrassment. There's a moment of silence as she stares in the pool. His eyes never leave her face, the fact just can't shake from him that he's sitting her talking to one of his favorite singers. "Why are you here?" he finally says. She looks at him with a confused look. "You asked me here!" she says in a defensive voice. "No, what I meant was, why are you here in the hood of L.A. when you can be living in Beverly Hills." "Well, I grew of in New York, but the house I'm living in now, it belongs to my grandmother. She died last year, and I remember spending a couple of summers with her there when I was little. I always loved that house. My parents finally said they were gonna sell it so I said 'why don't you sell it to me' now here I am" "Wait a minute. What's your last name?" "Douglas" Dom closes his eyes. "I knew there was a reason why you looked so familiar, you're Mrs. Edda Douglas's granddaughter huh?" Shaking her head 'yes' he continues "I'm Dominic Toretto, Don't you remember me? I'm Mia's big brother." Ashanti's face goes from confusion to amazement. "Wait a minute. You're the boy that pulled up my grammy's flowers because I wouldn't kiss you!" They both begin to laugh. "Yep that's me!" he proudly admits. "Mia told me that you liked me but you were so used to getting your way, you just couldn't take it when I told you I wouldn't be your girlfriend. I was only 6." They begin to laugh more.  
  
They stayed there for the entire party. This time mostly talking about Dom and everything that's happened to him. He told her about Brian, the heists, and Letty dying from his carelessness. He poured out to him and she took it all in like a sponge. He hadn't really talked about any of this since the accident, but he just felt so comfortable around her. Looking at her watch once again she at last says "Dom I'm sorry but I have to be up in the morning and I really should be getting home." "Oh ok, you think you can come by the shop tomorrow, I'd love for you to meet the team, and I'm sure Mia would like seeing you again." "Okay, I should be by there around noon." With that she gets up leave. "Dom it was nice seeing you again, I really like talking to you." Winking at him she makes her way back around the house to her car. Once again leaving him to watch her ass sway. He slowly says to himself, "I gotta make her mine." 


	3. Tha chick from the videos

Happy  
  
Chapter3  
  
Around 12:30 the next day Ashanti pulled up in front of Toretto's in her Mercedes '03. Before getting out she slowly surveys the primacies to see if Dom is around. When she spots him she quickly cut off the car and got out. Hearing the door slam causes Dom and the boys to look up. Dom's mouth starts to stretch from ear to ear. Mia sits behind the counter and watched as Ashanti walks up. "Hello.um.are you Mia?" Ashanti asks as she sits down at a stool. "Yeah. Hey, you're that singer aren't you?" Ashanti nods with a smile. Mia starts to grin at Dom who's already walking up towards them. "Oh wow! I love your voice. I think it's so beautiful." Ashanti begins to laugh before saying "You don't remember me do you?" "Am I supposed to?" "I'll give you a hint. About 14 years ago I kicked your brother in the shins because he tried to kiss me, then he pulled up my grammy's flowers." Ashanti sits back to look at Mia's facial expression change. They begin to laugh as Dom comes from behind the counter. "Ha ha ha it wasn't that funny." He says as he sits next to Ashanti. The site of him makes them laugh harder. After the laughter subsides Mia turns to Dom and says "Look who's here Dom!" she turns back to Ashanti and says "He loves your music, every time one of your videos comes on the t.v. he won't let anyone else near it til you're off the screen." "Mia shut up" "Oh and in the shower, He loves to sing your songs in the shower." To save himself from this humiliation he jumps off the stool and pulls Ashanti out of earshot of a still talking Mia. Ashanti continues to laugh at Dom as he takes her to the garage. "Guys, this is Ashanti Douglas, Ashanti this is Jesse, Leon, and Vince." Dom says as he points to each one. They stand up straight as if they were being expected in boot camp. They say their 'hellos', and then Dom shows her around the garage. They all go back to the lunch stand to get a bite to eat. Finally Jesse pipes up and says "Hey you're tha chick from all those videos!" Everyone looks at him like he's crazy then they begin to laugh. "You catch on quick Jess!" Vince bellows as he takes Jesse's head in one of his massive hands and shakes it a little. Mia hops on the counter to sit and says "So Ashanti." "Please call me Shan. Everyone else does." "Well Shan, are you letting my brother kiss you now?" Mia says while trying to keep a straight face. " Well, not yet." She says as she turns to give Dom a seductive smile. "Damn it's hot out today!" Leon says making them all agree. "Why don't we go to the beach?" Ashanti says. The guys all go bugged eyed and start to agree. Dom stand up and says "No me and the guys have some stuff to do, but why don't you and Mia go and we'll caught up with you." As Mia and Ashanti got up to leave Dom stopped Ashanti to say "I was wondering if it would be ok if I could bring some food and me and you could find a little spot alone and watch the waves?" Pulling off her shades she smiles and says, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." With that she slips from his grasps and follows Mia to her car.  
  
**On the Beach**  
  
"So you like my brother." Mia says as she lies down on her back. "Yes, I like being around him." "You think you can handle him?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, my brother is a very complicated man. He means well but sometimes his actions can make you think he doesn't care." "Don't you think it's a little premature to talk about his feelings towards me. I mean we've only known each other for 3 days now." Mia turns towards her "Shan, he likes you, I can see it in his eyes. I've only seen that look once before." "What happened to her?" "She died." Looking down slightly she leaves the conversation at that. The beach was quiet that day so it didn't take the guys long to find the girls. The guys laid out their beach towels and went straight to the water. Dom sat next to Mia. "Mia where's Shan?" "She went to get in the water but the last time I saw here she was signing autographs for a bunch of guys." "guys?" "Yeah, why?. Are you jealous?" Mia says with a giggle. "No, you just have to watch out for the guys around here. Shan doesn't know about these parts. I'm just trying to watch out for her from these guys." "And who's gonna watch her from you?" Mia says before laying back down. Dom stares at her with a stern look. "Oh come on Dom, I was kidding. I know you like her. Look there she is right there." Dom's head quickly turns to see Ashanti coming out of the water. She's wearing a tan colored string bikini with match thongs. Water was dripping and clinging to every part of her exposed skin. Her hair is wavy and part down the middle, it was also soaking wet with water dripping from the end. Walking up she asks Mia to hand her, her towel. Before Mia can get up to get it Dom is all over it like a dog on a bone. Knocking Mia over he grabs the towel and gives it to Ashanti. "Damn it dom watch what you're doing!" Mia yelps as she dusts off the sand. Wrapping her towel around her Ashanti puts on her shorts and a hoodie. "You wana go find that spot now?" she says as she stretches her hand out to him. Dom smiles as she reaches for his picnic basket and her hand. As they leave Vince runs up to Mia and says "Where are they going?" "They're going on a date." 


	4. silly

Happy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Laying out a blanket he helps her down and begins to take out the food. They sat in silence and ate. It wasn't until the sun was setting that Ashanti spoke up. "Out of all the things in L.A. that I like this has to be number one. I mean you don't get this in New York. I love the sunsets here." He turns to look at her. Her wavy hair begins to blow in the wind, cascading over her face. While still looking at the sunset she says, "What about you, what is one of your favorite things about L.A." Dom leans into her and says, "I'm looking at it." Turning to him before she can say anything he has her engaged in a deep passionate kiss. She tenses up from the initial shock but as she feels his tongue roam her mouth her body begins to melt into him. Bring his hand up to caress her face he slowly moves it down her neck, then down to her breast. Her body tenses up once more and she moves his hand, then ends the kiss. "Dom, I can't" "why, what did I do?" "No it's not you. I just don't know. I mean...." Dom leans back "Why do you wana be with me? Is it cuz I'm in videos and that I sing?" Dom glares at her for a moment. "No, I love being with you. I know I've only known you for a short while but it's something about you. Something I can't shake. I think about you constantly." Dom looks down for a second; Ashanti puts her hand to his face and guides his face to hers. They connect into another kiss. Breaking the kiss Dom looks her in the eyes and says, "Be my girlfriend?" Ashanti smiles then looks back at the waning sun the says, "Let me sleep on it." Taking her in his arms they sit there for another couple of hours before leaving for home.  
  
When Dom came through the door Mia was the only one in the house. "Where are the others?" he says as he sits down. "They went out with Edwin. Where were you?" "Well MOM I was with Ashanti if you must know." "Doing what?" "Talking" Mia sits in the sofa next to his chair "Just talking?" "Yes, why?" "I find that hard to believe. Don't mess this up Dom. She's not like Letty." Dom gives an agonizing sigh "I know that Mia." "Look Dom I'm just saying, she's not someone you can just throw around like a rag doll." "And that's what you think I did to Letty?" "Well, in all honesty, yes. You cheated on her constantly and never really appreciated her." Mia looks at Dom and see his disdain started to rise. Her voice softens "Dom, you know I'm only saying this cuz I love you. I know you like Shan, that's why I'm trying to help you see that you can make this work, if you just straighten up." Dom sighs then gets up, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He kisses her on the top of her head.  
  
That night in bed was tough for Dom. All he could do was think of Ashanti. Lying there he suddenly cold hear singing flowing through his open window. Sitting up he walked over to the window and looked out to see Ashanti in her room singing. Wearing a tank top that clung to her breasts and thong cotton panties she made her way around her room. She was singing Taral Hicks' version of "Silly". Stepping closer to get a closer look at her he could feel his pants tighten around his dick. Groaning a bit he reached down and squeezed the erection. As she got in bed all he could think about at this point was wish he were in the bed next to her. He wanted his hands under her tank top. Feeling what he had felt earlier at the beach. Closing his ears he began to dream about what it would be like to be there at that moment. Before he knows it he feels a rush come over him as he begins to climax. "God!" he yells as he looks down at his sticky hands. "Dom are you okay?" Dom looks up to see Ashanti peering out to him from her window. "I. uh. I'm fine. I just dropped something on me foot." He says, trying to play it off. "Oh okay." She says with a half laugh and climbs back in bed. Groaning he goes to his bathroom. "Great, she probably thinks you're a pervert now" 


	5. passing time

Happy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning when Dom came down Ashanti was already talking to Mia in the kitchen. When he walked in the smile she already had got wider. He loved her smile. It was so beautiful stretched across her thin lips. "Good morning." She says cheerfully. Dom slides over to where she's sitting and slowly bent down and kisses her gently on the lips. Moving towards her ear he whispers, "Let's go some place where we can talk." Pulling her to her feet Ashanti waves to Mia and says, "I'll see you later girl." Going towards the porch Dom is the first one to speak. "Shan, I wana explain about last night." "You don't have too, we all 'drop things on our feet' every once an awhile." She says with a wink. Dom covers his mouth to keep his smirk from showing. "Anyway, I was thinking of what you asked me the other day and, if the offer still stands then "I'd definitely like to be your girlfriend." Kiss her deeply he abruptly stops and pulls back, then says, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel rushed." "Dom, I'm sure, I love being with you. I believe in taking chances, and you're a chance I'm willing to take." Taking her hand once again, Dom leads her inside then upstairs. "Dom where are we going?" Ashanti asks with a bit of alarm. Without a word slings her into his room. "Dom, I don't think we..." Before she can finish, Dom's mouth engulfs hers causing her to fall on the bed. "Dom I can't." Taking off his shirt Dom moves in between her legs. "You can't do what?" Leaning down to kiss her she says "Dom I'm a virgin." Dom stills then looks into her eyes. Feeling uneasy she looks away. Moving from his stance he sits at the edge of the bed. She sits up and moves beside him. She sits up and moves beside him. "Are you mad?" Looking at her he takes her hand. "No, I'm just a little shocked." "Don't be, I'm not necessarily saving it for marriage, just for the right person. Is that okay with you?" "Of course it is, whenever you're ready. I'll be here" Looking at in her eyes he starts to see them shimmer and sparkle. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Laughing a little she turns away to blush. "I'm serious, the first time I saw you on t.v. You looked so familiar but different at the same time." "Is that why you wana be with me?" "No, I told you already on the beach. You're different than all the other girls. I just wana be with you." Kissing her once more they fall back on the bed. Dom begins to move his hand up her top. Feeling her tense up he stops, "I'm sorry, I just wana hold you." He whispers.  
  
3 months later  
  
Dom and Ashanti were still going strong. Of course there were occasional stories in the papers with Ashanti being seen around town with different guys, but Ashanti would always come on the record to correctly inform people when she went to interviews and press releases. Dom always knew the truth though, they trusted each other completely and he knew that no matter how many guys she was seen with around town, at night she'd always be in his arms and his bed. It had gotten to he point that Ashanti was over the Toretto's house every night. They'd always sleep in the same bed like always, they'd talk until they begin to kiss then the kissing would turn to touching, heavy touching. Dom wouldn't rush her though; he'd drive her wild with his tongue, letting her know that there was always an option to go further if she wanted. He loved her body; they'd sometimes take showers together the next morning. She'd soap him up and wash him down and he'd do the same. Then it would end up with them licking off the water droplets from each other's bodies. Sometimes he would get her so hot that she would beg him to take her right there and then, but he never would. He wanted to make sure she was ready, and for that to happen she needed to come to him and not with her in a heat of passion.  
  
The team welcomed Ashanti with open arms, which was a big comfort to Dom, who didn't know how they'd take to Ashanti being his girl. He hadn't given any other girl that privilege except Letty and that bitch Karen that broke his heart. He loved them both and they both left. Of course it was no fault of Letty's, it was all his. But Karen was a different story, she slept with and left him for Johnny Tran. How could she?! Last time he heard she left when she heard Tran died, but came back for Dom about 6 months ago. Dom didn't care, all he wanted now was Ashanti. He didn't care if he ever saw Karen at this point. 


	6. The night

Happy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Since Ashanti and Dom officially started dating, Dom and the team became Ashanti's second family. She invited them to all her publicity parties and they always made her welcome at the races. Ashanti took to the race like a fish to water. She liked most of the people (all except for the racer skanks that hated her for taking the place they wished they could get, which was Dom's girl) and the excitement from the crowds. What she loved most was being the girlfriend of a "street racing god" as Jesse put it. What she didn't like was at the after parties when the racer skanks still took upon themselves to throw themselves at Dom right infront of her. No matter how much he tried to push him away the more they tried to get him in the sack. This made her furious, but she wouldn't bring herself to kick their asses simply because she didn't need a lawsuit at this juncture of her career. Just like Dom she knew that at the end of day he would be in her arms no matter what. The more time they spent together the more they realized they were meant to be, and how much they loved each other. Neither would tell the other though, for fear that maybe the other wouldn't feel the same.  
  
One night after dinner when everyone was watching videos Ashanti and Dom were snuggled together on the sofa. Everyone begins to get annoyed with they're giggling and they start to get up and leave one by one. After noticing that they're the only ones in the room they both begin laughing. After the laughter subsided they looked at each other and say in unison "I love you." Smiling she moves so that they are facing each other then she begins to talk rapidly, "Did you mean that? Cuz I meant it, but you know, if you didn't then I can take it back." Before she can say another word he covers her mouth with his hand. "Shan, I meant every syllable." Pulling his hand down Ashanti took it and guided him up from the seat. Without words she took him to his room. Lighting aromatherapy candles that she's accumulated over the past 3 months at his place. As much as he hated to admit it they were starting to grow on him. Ashanti begins to unbutton her jeans and slides them down slowly. Dom's eyes widen slightly as a sharp breath escapes his mouth. Looking in his eyes she travels the length of his body. She could already see the outline of his dick through his pants. Moving to her top she quickly removed it leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Walking up to him she pushes him on the bed. A little taken by surprise he doesn't know whether to stop her or take her. "You plan on doing this with your clothes on?" she says in a purr. Pushing her back a bit he whispers, "what are you doing?" Straddling him she leans up and takes his hands and guides them over her still bra-clad chest. "Dom, I'm ready." She whispers. Moaning deeply he moves up to her mouth and takes it hungrily. Putting her on the bed, he gets up and starts to strip fast. Getting under the covers she takes off her bra and panties then throws them at her. Catching them he drops them to the floor. In nothing but his boxers he gets in under the covers with her. Moving on top of her they immediately begin to kiss. This commences for a minute or so before Ashanti moans, "I want you Dom, now." Closing his eyes to the words he just heard he takes in every sound of the letter. Taking his boxers off and throwing them on the floor he positions himself at her entrance. Looking down at his cock, her eyes widen as she gasps at its size. Moving her face back to his he kisses her softly before saying, "It'll only hurt for a second, but if you change your mind then we-" before he says anything else she kisses him back "I'm want this" she rasps. Taking the tip of cock he runs it up and down her opening. Watching her face the whole time he begins to move in. Closing his eyes from sheer ecstasy he groans her name. She was so tight and new that he couldn't stand it anymore. "You ready?" he whispers as he looks into her beautiful brown eyes. Nodding she braces herself on his strong shoulders. With one quick move he's completely in her, making her cry out in a small whimper. He stops where he is for fear that he's hurt her and because he's afraid if he moves he'll cum right there and then. Looking at her with concern she looks at him with a puzzled look and says, "Why'd you stop?" Smiling at her moves to her neck and places warm wet kisses on it. His pace is long, deep, and slow just to make she she's adjusting to her first time. Soon she moves her legs around his body. He loves this, feeling her soft skin all over him he begins to move faster. Her back begins to arch off of the bed from these lengthy, bottomless, quick strokes into her petite body. As her legs become tighter around him his thrust become faster and harder. Feeling his balls beginning to tighten in his body he suddenly feels a wave of heat go through his body as he erupts in her. Unexpectedly Ashanti begins to yell out Dom's name before collapsing on the bed. Turning over so that Ashanti lays on top of Dom, they drift asleep with him stroking her hair. 


	7. Karen's up to something

Happy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The next morning, Dom watches Ashanti put her clothes back on. He's totally exposed except for the thin sheet that's covering his genital area. Leaning on his elbow he watches her slide on the clothing that's bunched on the floor. She sings softly to herself while putting her clothes on. Finishing her little song she looks in the mirror to check her hair. Dom begins to clap; she looks at him and smiles through the mirror. "I love hearing you sing, I especially loved the little ditty you sung last night." "Is that right?" she says as she jumps on the bed with him. Laughing he says, "Yep, I played you like an instrument last night" Looking at him with mock astonishment then gives him a punch in the arm. "Ow, I'm just kidding baby." He rubs the spot she hit him in, then leans over and kisses her. "You coming to the races this tonight?" "Not this week baby, I have to stay late at the studio tonight. Me and Ja have to work on some tracks." Sighing deeply Dom moves away "Oh you and Ja." Dom says with contempt "Hey, what's this? What's that suppose to mean?" "It's just that, every time you have to work late it's always cuz Mr. Ja Rule has to work around his schedule, making you have to work harder." "Dom it's not his fault, he has a busy schedule." "And you don't?! You have photo shoots, press releases, and interviews just like him." Looking at him she leans in to kiss him. "I'll be at next week's races okay baby?" "Okay, but call me when you come from the studio okay? We can get a late dinner or something." Passing him her keys to her car she says, "Okay, here's my keys. You promised to change my oil." "What are you gonna do for a car?" "I'm taking your car." She smiles sweetly before taking his keys from the nightstand. His expression turns to a nauseated one "Please don't hurt her, I put a lot of time and love in her." "Oh stop cryin ya big baby. She'll be just fine." Getting off the bed she blows him a kiss before leaving the room.  
  
The rest of the day and all through the races Dom was all smiles. He was in love and he didn't care if anyone knew it. Dom sat back on Ashanti's Mercedes and watches the rest of the team. Vince comes cruising back up to the starting point after winning yet another race. Dom sits, grinning like a proud papa. Embracing Vince and kissing him on the head, he laughs and grabs the money from Hector. "Congratulations Vince." A familiar female voice says. Making them all turn to look. There stood a black leather- clad redheaded beauty. "Karen." Dom said simply, "Dom. How are you." "I'm just fine Karen, what about you." Walking closer to him Mia stands in her way. "Excuse me Mia." Standing her ground Mia replies, "You're excused." "Then move." Mia scowls at her with intent to punch her in the mouth but Dom pulls her back before she can position her hand in the air. "Mia, I got it. Here take the money." Flashing him a sneering look she stalks off to her car. Turning back to Karen he leans back on the car, "So Karen, what brings you here. Haven't seen you at the races in awhile, ever since you left me." "Oh Dom, I hope you're still not bitter about that. I mean, you're a musical sensation's boyfriend. You landed on your feet pretty nicely if you ask me." "Yeah, I did. Can't say the same about you though." This causes Karen's smile to go limp. 'You fuckin bastard!' her mind howls, "I never meant to hurt you Dom." "Yeah, well, a little too late for that huh?" Raising an eyebrow she moves so that they're inches from each other's faces. "It doesn't have to be." Dom's breath gets caught in his throat. He can't believe the effect she has on him still. Turning away from him she leans into him so he can smell her hair. She knows how he loves to smell her hair. Moving her butt into his groin, dom is suddenly shaken from his trance by Leon's screaming. "Yo, Dom we got cops!" Scattering to the car, Karen is at his heels. 'Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. Your ass is grass Dominic Toretto and I'm the lawnmower.' Dom moves into the driver seat of the car and Karen gets in on the passenger side. Revving up the car he stares at her as he peels from the scene. Once on the road he glares at the street. "What are you doing?" He asks. "What you think I was gonna just sit back there and get pinched?" "No, but you could of gotten into your own car instead of mine." Laughing a little she turns to him and says, "Now you and me both know that a Mercedes isn't your style. This is hers isn't it?" Looking back at her he simply replies, "Maybe." Grinning, she turns to the road. Sitting in silence only makes the tension towards her thicker for Dom. Hearing paper rattle makes him shot a look in her direction. "What are you doing?" Jumping a bit she quickly replies, "Nothing." Frowning a little his attention slowly goes back to the road.  
  
Pulling into her driveway, he sits and waits or her to get. Still sitting there she stares at him. Giving her a 'aren't you gonna get out of the car' look. "You hate me don't you?" "No Karen I don't hate you. I just feel it's best that we don't see each other." "Oh poo Dom. If we can't be lovers I'm sure we can be friends. Now come inside and have a coke with your friend and we can talk about old times." Banging his head against the steering wheel he leans back up. "Okay, but one coke only.". Smiling, she scrambles out of the car. Going into her house Dom Notices that it's the same way it was when they were going out. "Dom, I'm going to change, you know where everything is why don't you make yourself comfortable." She calls over he shoulder as she moves to her room. Dom walks around to survey her house. He fingers the nick knacks around the room before he drops down on her sofa with a coke. While sipping the coke the room suddenly turns from the regular light to a red cast. Karen walks out in her robe and stands in the doorway. "Karen what are you doing?" "I'm making myself comfortable." Karen slowly walks over to Dom and straddles him. "Karen, get off me." "No, I'm not gonna do that." She moves into him and starts pecking at his neck. Letting out a moan, his mind starts to cloud up with everything from the past couple of months. Karen then moves to his mouth and takes him in a deep kiss. "See, you don't really want me to stop. I know you missed me." Unexpectedly, Dom thinks about his conversation with Mia and how he hadn't appreciated Letty, and now it was too late. His mind races to the night before, that beautiful night with Ashanti, the girl he truly loved. Swiftly pulling Karen back he says, "Why do to wana fuck me? To make Ashanti mad?" "No, I could care less about her. I just want some dick." With that she moves down between his legs and unzips his pants. "You know you want this Dom." As she takes him in her mouth he throws his head back, "Oh shit! This is fucked up!" She starts to bob up and down slowly. 'No, I can't do this, I can't hurt Ashanti like this.' He thinks "No! Stop it! Get tha fuck off me!" he says as he pushes her on the carpet. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me your gonna turn this down" Standing up, he zips his pants, "That's exactly what I'm telling you, I can't hurt her like this. Besides I don't even love you anymore." "Baby love has nothing to with it. We were fucking the whole time you were boning that dyke-acting girl Letty. Why can't we fuck while you date this new bitch?" She starts to rub his leg like a cat. This infuriates him, how dare she talk about Letty or Ashanti like that. They are 100x the woman she can never be. Pushing her back he turns to leave. "Do me a favor Karen, stay tha fuck outta my life." "Fuck you! I was doing YOU a favor." Not waiting for her to finish he Slams the door behind him. Taking in the air in his nostrils he smiles to himself. 'I'm gonna do right by this one.' He thinks. While driving home he hears his cell phone goes off. 'I hope it isn't Mia, I'm not in the mood to pick up anything from the store right now.' Looking at the Caller ID "Shan" he whispers to himself. "Just what I need" he smiles. 


	8. The hungriest woman won the guy (and the...

Happy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey baby." "Hey sweetie, how were the races?" "Fine, Vince and Leon won big." "Good, remind me to give them a kiss when I see them." "Sure, note to self 'don't remind your girlfriend to give your friends kisses'" Laughing she continues, "So Are we still on for the late dinner?" "You better believe it, my place or yours?" "Mine." "Chinese?" "Mmmm, I want pineapple chicken. That sounds so good." She moans. Dom smiles at her tone. "I hope I get that same response." "Oh you will baby, just feed me first." "Yes ma'am! I'll see you soon, I love you." "I love you too." **Click**  
  
Pulling up to her driveway; Vince, Leon, and Jesse are all on the front porch next door. Spotting Dom they give him a knowing look and raise their beers to him. He raises the take out to them and winks. Knocking on the door, Ashanti calls out, "I'm coming sweetie, hold on!" Standing there he smiles as she runs to the door. Opening the door, she stands there with a towel around her hair and a Chinese print knee-length silk robe on. Smiling, she grabs the food, "I'm so glad you came, I was so hungry." She rushes to the kitchen and dives into the food while still standing. Dom is still standing in the doorway, "What I don't get a kiss?" She runs over to him with a piece of sweet and sour chicken in her hand and pecks him on the mouth then runs back to the kitchen. Laughing, he comes in and closes the door. Taking off his jacket, his eyes don't leave her form. She sways back and forth with happiness from eating. "You just don't understand Dom, I was starving." She coos with her back to him. Coming behind her, he embraces her from behind, "I'm hungry too..." Swinging her around to face him he leads her to the kitchen table. "But it ain't for no food.." He grins devilishly. Licking her fingers he pushes her on the table. He takes her fingers in his mouth momentarily before moving to her mouth. Devouring her lips he moans intensely. Removing his shirt, he grabs the sweet and sour sauce, then loosens the sash of her robe. "What are doing?" "Getting ready to eat." He replies plainly. Pulling the towel from her hair, she throws her head back as he drizzles the sauce over her neck, chest, breasts, stomach, and shaven mons. He glares at her for a moment the immediately starts to feast on her neck. He traces his tongue over the red, thick sauce. Moaning deeply in the back of her throat, she moves her hands over his baldhead. He leans her back on the table, and then continues the length of her body. He closes his eyes as he savors the taste of her freshly washed body mixed with the sweet taste of the sauce. Going around the belly button he dips his tongue in the slot. Arching her back more into his mouth he smiles from her reaction. Going further down, he stops at her mons. He lazily drags his tongue over the shaven clean skin. Lifting her legs on the table, he wraps his arms around her thighs. Teasing her with the tip of his tongue, causing her breath to get caught in her throat. His tongue travels the folds of making her squirm. He probes deeper inside her as he reaches up to her clit to play. Pulling her up suddenly, he picks her up from the table and carries her upstairs.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Dom collapses next to Ashanti. Both sweating and out of breath, Ashanti looks at a panting Dom. Laughing, she says, "What was that?" Looking over at her he smiles weakly, "I told you I was hungry." Turning on her side to face him, "So, you didn't have any REAL intention on feeding me huh?" Dom looks up slightly as if to think then says, "Nope." Moving closer to him she snuggles against him like a cat. "So did you have fun tonight at the races?" Dom tenses a bit but not enough for her to notice. "Uh, yeah. So, did you and Ja Rule get a lot of work done tonight?" Dom says in an effort to change subject. "Yep, Which reminds me. He wants to shoot a video soon, and guess where it's gonna be?" "Where?" "Hawaii" She looks at him smiling, waiting for him to return the gesture she stops. "What's wrong baby?" "How long will you be gone Shan?" "Well, I guess about 2 weeks or so. He wants us to go there and do some promotional work while we're there." "Oh HE wants you to do it." Lifting her head to look at him. "Yes he did, and I agree. Dom we talked about this. He doesn't want me, he's married to a very beautiful woman and has kids." "And that's supposed to keep him from trying?" She sighs mildly, "Dom I was gonna ask you to come, but since you wana act like this then I guess not." Looking at him, she dares him say anything. A smile starts to form on his lips. "Uh huh, that's what I thought!" she says. "When do we leave" "In about 3 or 4 months When Ja is off Tour." Looking over at the time, it was almost 4 a.m. Dom says, "Damn, I didn't realize how late it was, we better get some sleep. I have to get up in the morning" "Yeah and I'm taking Mia shopping with me." Ashanti moves over on top of him, "But first, I'm hungry too." Dom smiles "Is that right." He leans up to kiss her but she stops him. "Not you baby, I didn't get to finish my pineapple chicken." Laughing she jumps out of bed and is out the door. Dom sits in shock, and then plops back down in bed. 'Eat your heart out Karen.' 


	9. Someone's welcomed to the family

Happy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"How does this look?" Mia says as she comes out of the dressing room in a short nightie that was low cut in the front. Ashanti whistles then says, "Who's that for, your midnight rendezvouses?" Mia looks at her with astonishment, "How did you know?" "I have a bad case of insomnia, I see you go out late at night when Dom and the guys are asleep. You get in a red race car, a blonde haired guy is always driving." Mia blushes a bit. "It's okay Mia, I won't tell Dom." Mia relaxes from her clentched position. "His name is Brian." She finally says from over the dressing room door. Ashanti goes to the door, "You mean THE Brian." "Yeah, we've been seeing each other secretly ever since the incident." "Wow!" "Oh Shan, please don't tell Dom." Ashanti puts a hand over the door and extends her pinkie. "I pinkie swear." Mia takes it with her own pinkie and they begin to giggle a bit. "You know Shan, you're really good for my brother. He really loves you." Opening the door, she's finishing the buttons on her top. Mia then looks up at Ashanti then hugs her. Hugging her back, "What's this for?" Mia pulls back, "For making him so happy, he hasn't been this happy since..." Mia pauses, "Since everything went down." Ashanti smiles a little then takes the clothes from Mia's hand then turns to leave. "Wait what are you doing?" Mia scurries behind her. Laying them on the counter next to the register and says, "I'm buyin this for you." Mia tries to protest but Ashanti slaps her hands away, "Honey, believe me I'm good for it, besides, I can just borrow it from you whenever." Ashanti winks at her then Mia smiles and lets go.  
  
Later, Ashanti took Mia to a private little bistro. "He asked me to marry him Shan." Ashanti chokes on the water, "What? What did you say." "I told him I'd think about it." "Have you?" "Of course, but I'm scared?" "Of what?" "Not of what, Of Dom." "Oh Mia, now you and me both know Dom's nothing but a big ole teddy bear in a big casing." Mia giggles, "Maybe so but, I'm still scared." Mia stares outs in space. "You want me to tell him?" Ashanti finally says. "Could you!?" "I have a great idea. Why not tell Brian to come over and then we can explain everything then?" Mia sits to think for a minute then nods, "Okay, but you have to back me up." "And you know this!" Ashanti says before high-fiving Mia.  
  
That night while making dinner, Ashanti had to do most of the work because Mia was so nervous. It got to the point that Ashanti just told Mia to sit at the table before she broke another dish or blew them all to kingdom come. When they all sat down for dinner, Mia and Ashanti immediately exchanged looks when the doorbell rings. Dom sighs then gets up to get it but Mia and Ashanti simultaneously stop him. Mia rushes to the door while Ashanti keeps her hand over Dom's. "Who's that?" he asks. "It's Mia's dinner guest." Mia soon returns hand and hand with Brian. Leon, Vince, and Jesse still, they sit and wait for Dom's reaction. Dom takes his hand gently from Ashanti and stands with a stern look, making Mia and Brian step back a little. "Dom..." Ashanti starts but he stops her. "Dom, you remember Brian don't you." Mia says in light of the situation. "Dom, I've been seeing Brian ever since the incident. I'm in love with him and we're gonna get married." Mia says with a little more courage in her voice. Everyone, including Brian, look at her in amazement except Ashanti who smiles. "You are?" Brian chokes out. "Yes I am, and I don't care what anyone says." Dom looks from Mia to Brian. Moving to them he gets up in Brian's face then embraces him in a hug, "Welcome to tha family!" Shocking and taken aback Brian hesitantly wraps his arms around Dom. After dinner Mia is in Brian's lap on the sofa and the guys are playing a video game.  
  
Ashanti and Dom walked over the gang and went back upstairs. As soon as they closed the door to Dom's room, Ashanti pinned him to the door, "Dom, I'm so proud of you." "Why?" "Instead of holding a grudge and killing Brian, you embraced him and welcomed him to your family." "It's your family too." She moves her head up to him, and then touches his cheek. "Why do you love me so much." "Cuz I haven't had anything this good in a good while, and I'm not letting it go for anything." 


	10. problems that have to be solved

Happy  
  
Chapter 10  
  
At the races that weekend everyone rides in their own cars. Everyone is racing tonight except Ashanti and Mia. Dom is the next racer up, going over to Ashanti he plants a big long kiss on her. All the girls sneer while the guys whoop and holler. After leaves and the race is started, Ashanti is lightly tapped on her shoulder. Turning, her smile is still intact from Dom's kiss. "Your Ashanti right?" "Yeah, and you are?" "Karen, Karen Masters." "Oh, I've heard of you." "All good I hope." Ashanti's smile loosens a little before saying, "Not necessarily." Karen narrows her eyes at her. "Is there something I can help you with?" Ashanti says as she turns her back to Karen. "No there's nothing. Just give this to Dom when you see him?" Ashanti turns again and grabs his wallet from her hand. "He left it at my place last Friday." Ashanti's eyes flicker back at Karen. "Yeah that's right, he was at my place." Karen says smugly before turning to walk away, but turns back, "Oh and by tha way. Those condoms in the passenger side of YOUR car. Are mine, tell Dom that he can have those too. He probably needs them more than me." Karen looks over Ashanti's shoulder to see Dom walking in their direction. "Gotta go, I your album." Karen turns quickly and walks off. Dom sees Karen walking off from Ashanti and his heart begins to pound. "Ashanti!" he calls out but before he can even get over to her she's already in her car and driving off. "Shit!" he yells out, then he spots Karen in the crowd with a big grin on her face.  
  
After the race, Dom wasted no time with getting home. He had to talk to Ashanti. Knocking on her front door softly, the door slowly opens be itself. "Shan?" "Get out!" She screams. Dom still holds his ground, "Shan please." "Fuck you! Better yet, go fuck her with these!" Ashanti comes out to the foyer and throws the condoms to his feet. "What's this?" "I think I should ask you the same thing Mr. Toretto. I found those in my car Dom." "What were they doing there." "Oh don't act like you don't know." "I don't!" "Dom, shut up! That's a pack of 3 and there's only one left, I know you haven't been using them on me so they must be for that bitch you were with last Friday!" "What bitch?" Dom says in a puzzling manner, but he knows now that she's figured where he was last Friday. "Dom don't act stupid, I know you were with Karen last Friday. You don't have to lie. But what I do wana know is if you were with her in my car." "What do you mean?" Ashanti grabs the condoms pack from his hand, "I mean did you fuck that BITCH in MY car with these CONDOMS." "No Shan I didn't." "Did you fuck her?" she says weakly. He pauses. "No Shan." "Your lying." "No I'm not, she just... she tried to suck my dick is all." "Tried?" "Well she did, I couldn't stop her, she was all over me Shan, but I stopped her." Tears begin to form in Ashanti's eyes, "Dom, I believe you, I don't know why. I just do. But I need time."  
  
Time was right. They didn't speak for over a month and it was tearing both of them apart. Of course Mia still talked to Ashanti and she would wave and speak whenever the guys saw her but she could face Dom. Not yet that is. Dom had other plans for that. He couldn't stand being away from Ashanti like this. She wouldn't see him, she wouldn't take his calls. There's only so much a man can take before he goes to desperate measures. Of course he got Mia to help him with his little devious plan. Mia talked to Ashanti and told her she would be going to a promotional party up in the hills. Dom on the other hand has other motives for his dear Ashanti. The night before the party he put a small 'minor' repair in her car so that it wouldn't be making it to the hills the next night. It was all set up, she'd be caught somewhere between there and the hills and she'd HAVE to call Dom to come and get her since he did all the repairs on her car anyway. So after and hour of waiting after he hears her car leaving, the phone rings. Smiling to himself he lets Mia get it.  
  
"Hello?...Oh you are?...Where are you?....Okay sit tight and I'll get Dom to come and get you okay?....No Vince, Leon, or Jesse aren't here. Okay, he'll be there in a flash." With a smile on her face she tells him Ashanti's location and he gone in a flash.  
  
When Dom pulls on the side of the road where Ashanti is, he can't help but notice what she's wearing. A black skirt that hugged her hips just right, with a big long split up the middle. Her top was sheer white with ruffles going down the middle but it was low cut enough to show her cleavage. She looked beautiful as usual, but since he hadn't seen her in awhile she looked almost better than the first time he saw her. "Howdy." He says with a big grin across his face. "Thanks, for coming out here on short notice." "No problem, anything to get to see you now." She looks away. "Shan I miss you." "Dom not now, I have somewhere to be." He pops the hood and pretends to look around, he suddenly shuts the hood and startles her. "If not now when?" "Dom! I don't know." "Shan that's not good enough, I want you back with me." She tries to look away again but he corners her on the hood of the car. "don't pretend like you don't miss me." She mumbles something "What was that Shan?" "I do miss you, it's just that you hurt me." Thunder begins to rumble and a few drops of rain begin to fall. "Dom it's gonna rain." "I know, but I don't care. I'm not letting you go until you say you'll be mine again." She glares at him, "Dom don't be silly." "I'm not silly, I'm in love, In love with you girl. I told you I wasn't letting you go." He moves closer to that she's sitting on the hood. "Tell me Shan." He moves between her legs as he spreads them apart. "Tell you what?" She chokes. "Tell me you wana be with me. Tell me you want me to touch you like this again, I know you've missed it." Licking her lips she braces herself on the car. He moves his hand up her split and moves her panties to the side so he can finger her. By this time the rain is coming down hard. She pulls him to her and begins kissing him passionately. His hands go to his fly and he frees his erection. "Tell me, tell me you want me and I'll be yours Shan." "I want you!" With no warning he rips her panties off and begins to fuck her right there. He moves her legs around his waist as he pounds into her. They'd both forgotten how good it felt to be fucking each other and they savored each thrust. After 6 more thrust they both come together with cold rain pouring around them in the midst of their hot lovemaking. Looking in her eyes he says, "I love you Shan, please come back with me." She looks at him for a moment before speaking, "Take me home Dom." He looks down for a moment in disappoint me. "I wana get out of these wet clothes before we go to bed." He looks up at her and smiles before kissing her deeply. 


	11. My sad attempt to make a chapter in my s...

Happy  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Three Months Later  
  
Mia, Ashanti, Brian, and Dom all sat at the kitchen table making the finishing touches to their double ceremony. "Well, tomorrow's the day you guys." Ashanti says before taking Dom's hand in hers. "I know I'm so excited." Mia squeals. "So Mia you comin over later today to start the sleep over right?" "Oh yeah most definitely, you got tha movies and stuff?" "Wait what's this?" Dom says with a frown, Brian gets the same look on his face. "Oh baby we forgot to tell you. Mia and I are gonna be spending the night together." "What about Me and Brian." Laughing Ashanti says, "Well I guess you boys can have your sleep over here too if you want." "Ha ha ha, not funny." Brian says before kissing Mia on the cheek. "Why can't you guys be with us?" "Cuz it's bad luck to sleep with your fiancé before the wedding night. Plus if my mother and father knew I was sleeping with you they'd freak." Ashanti says before getting up to clear the beer bottles and coffee mugs. Before she can sit in her seat again Dom has her in his lap, "But Shan, we haven't been apart from each other since that thing happened two months ago." She turns to him and puts her forehead to his, "Dom, as much as I love you to beg and whine, it's not gonna help this time. Mia and me have a lot of things to do anyway so it's better that she stays over. Just think, the next time you'll see me we'll be in front of our friends and family taking vows." She kisses his nose and tries to get up but he holds tighter. "Dom stop it, Mia and me have work to do." "No, you're staying here." Laughing at his childishness she pries herself away. "Baby it's only gonna be a day, not even that." With that her and Mia are out the door. Brian and Dom sit at the kitchen table and talk more, they both look miserable. They couldn't help it, the women they loved weren't more than 100ft away from them but they missed them like crazy already. "You know what Dom?" Brian says before handing him another beer. "What Brian?" "We're pathetic, we can't even stand to be away from our women for less than a day." "No, we're not pathetic, we're just in love." "Well whatever it is, I can't take it for much longer." "I know what you mean."  
  
Later that night when the guys came home; Vince, Leon, and Jesse decided to call it a night so that they would be able to get up in the morning in time to get ready for the wedding. Dom and Brian on the other hand were still miserable. Slumped on the sofa the slowly looking at each other with puppy dog eyes, "You think the girls are a sleep?" "No, I saw Shan's lights on when we pulled up." "Dom." "Yeah?" "I wana see the girls." "I do too." "I got an idea!" Brian suddenly says as he sits up. "What?" "We can go over and sneak in and spy on them?" "Brian, that's so stupid and juvenile..." Brian looks down for a moment until Dom continues with, "Let's do it!"  
  
"Damn Brian, how much do you weigh?" Dom strains as he hoists Brain up to one of Ashanti's windows. "Stop your bitchin, and shut up. They might hear us." "I can let go at any time ya know." "SSHH! I think I see them! They're in the kitchen." "What are they doing?" "Eating." "No shit Sherlock! What are they eating." "Well, Shan's eating ice cream." "Figures, she loves ice cream." Dom's mind starts to wander to the first time they ate sundaes together. She told him that she loved ice cream but could never eat the bananas because she's allergic. "What are they doing now Brian." "Shan left the kitchen, Mia's putting bananas in the ice cream." Without another word Dom drops Brian on the ground and he yells. Dom's running to the front door and burst in almost knocking it down, "MIA DON'T GIVE HER BANANAS!" Mia and Ashanti come running out in rollers in their hair, avocado masks on, "What tha fuck!" Dom yells from the sight of the girls. "Dom! What are you doing here?" Mia says. "You were about to give Shan bananas!" "What? Why would I do that?! She's allergic!" Mia yells back. "But Brian saw you cut up bananas in the ice cream." "Uh, Yeah, my ice cream. I love bananas in my ice cream, you know that!" Dom stares from Mia to Ashanti. Brian stumbles in, "I told him not to come!" he says. "Uh huh, Yeah. You guys were spyin on us weren't you?" Ashanti says as she folds her arms across her chest. The guys stand there with their tail between their legs. "We just wanted to see you guys." Dom mutters. "We told you, 'It's bad luck!' besides, you almost scared us half to death!" "We scared you, what tha hell is in your head and on your face?" Dom says laughing as he elbows Brian, prompting him to laugh with him. Mia and Ashanti both narrow their eyes at them. "Mia, Are they making fun of us?" "I think so Shan. What are we gonna do about this?" The girls look at each other and move towards the guys slowly. Dom laughs harder, "Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it?" he teases. Without warning the girls push them both out of the house and lock the door. Looking out the window Ashanti yells, "That's what we're gonna do about it, If you guys come back over here again, the wedding is off!' The girls high five each other and laugh at the guys who are still on their asses on the porch.  
  
Finding themselves back on the couch at Dom's house they have the same long faces as before they got went ahead with their little plan. "Great plan Brian, what's next? Tapping their phones?" "Hey we got to see them didn't we? 


	12. honeymoonin

Happy  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The wedding ceremony of course was beautiful. Vince and Ashanti's father walked the girls down the aisle. Mia's dress was more traditional, with a lace veil; her hair cascaded around the veil Ashanti's was a strapless modern dress with no veil. Ashanti's hair was pinned up in a bun with a swooping bang. The guys both almost lost it when they saw the both of them. They were the kings of street racing, and today was the day they took their queens for life.  
  
At the reception there were hundreds of people, mostly with the press. After the reception, both couples decided to waste no time in getting to their honeymoons. Ashanti and Dom were already packed and ready to go to Tahiti, whereas Mia and Brian were ready for Vegas. After saying their goodbyes, Ashanti and Dom were on the plane. Ashanti is talking her head off about how she's going to balance her schedule and try to have a good time. The whole time Dom just sits and stares at her. 'This is what I'm spending the rest of my life with. I'm so lucky.' Dom thinks with a dumb expression on his face. "Dom! Did you hear me?" "You're beautiful, you know that?" He says simply, "You're so sweet and I'm so glad I married you. When Karen left me I was so bitter. Then that's when Letty and me got together. I was still so pissed I couldn't see how badly I treated her. I cheated on her, cursed her. I made her take the fall for Karen's shit. I punished her for loving me. I didn't see that until it was too late." He sits back in the chair and lets out a ragged sigh, "Then I met you. I told myself then and there that I wouldn't let you go." Ashanti slips her hand into his, then pulls it to her chest. "Dom, my heart is yours always and forever." He turns to her then leans in to kiss her.  
  
  
  
Once off the plane and in their hotel room, Dom was like a little boy in a candy store. One of the good things of being married to a celebrity was the perks that came with her job. As a wedding gift Ashanti's production company decided to pay all the expenses for their honeymoon. They would stay at a five star hotel, eat at the finest restaurants, and anything else they wanted would be the best, no exceptions. The room was huge; it was more like two rooms. The living room part had a big screen TV with built in DVD player. It also had a stereo system with four speakers hidden around the room. The bar was well stocked ready to be dived in to. The bedroom was equally big with a king sized canopy bed with sheer white draperies hanging down. The room let out to a large balcony looked over the beach. It was definitely a beautiful place to be. After finally getting situated Dom strips down to his boxers and jumps on the bed then waits patiently for Ashanti to get the hint. She only looks at him then laughs. "What are you doing boy?" "I'm getting ready to 'love' my new bride." "Is that right?" She says before going towards the door. "Hey, where you goin woman?" "I'm going shopping, I wana get it out of the way so I won't forget. I won't be long." "What am I suppose to do while you're gone." She shrugs, "Take a nap, you're gonna need all the rest you can get." She winks before she disappears out of sight. Dom falls back on the plush pillows with a big stupid grin on his face.  
  
Ashanti come back a couple of hours later. She's making her way up to her room until a woman behind the counter tries to stop her. "Mrs. Toretto." Ashanti keeps walking. The woman comes from behind the counter and tries again. "Mrs. Toretto!" Ashanti then finally turns to the woman. "Are you talking to me?" "Yes, aren't you Mrs. Toretto?" Ashanti thinks for a second, then smiles slowly. "Yes, I guess I am." The woman looks at Ashanti, totally confused. "Um...there's a message for you." The woman hands her the note then walks back to her station. Ashanti didn't open it until she was in the elevator.  
  
"You may be happy now bitch! But wait till the honeymoon's over!"  
  
Ashanti was stunned. She flipped the note over to see if someone signed it, there was nothing. Ashanti's heart starts to beat so violently that her chest begins to hurt. She quickly balls it up and throws it in a nearby ashtray when she gets on her floor. Ashanti walks slowly to the room door in a daze. She knew this was nobody but Karen's work. Why couldn't she leave then alone? Before Ashanti can turn the knob, Dom is already there. One of her nighties in one hand, a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries in the other. She wants to tell him right there and then that Karen may be up to something, but he looks so happy. "I want you in this..."He holds up the thin material. " Then I want that cute little ass of yours in that bed." He finishes. Smiling, she slowly walks to him and slips the gown from his hand, then makes her way to the bathroom, but not without brushing up against him. When she comes out of the bathroom, he's already under the covers with that same goofy grin he had on his face when she left him there. She crawls on the edge of the bed then plants a foot on either side of him. "Did you enjoy your nap?" "Yeah, I dreamt of you." With that he pulls her down so that she straddles him. Running his hands over her back, he pulls her to him. Picking up a berry he drags it across her lips, "You know this is the first time we're gonna make love as husband and wife." He mummers before allowing her to bite into the chocolate, "I guess we're gonna have to make it special huh?" he finishes. In one swift move Dom is looming over Ashanti instead of the other way around. "The again, every time I'm with you, it's special." He replies as he traces his hand over the bodice of her nightie. She pulls him down close to her mouth, "I knew there was a reason why I married you." She then plants her lips to his. Running his hands up the skirt of her gown they commence into deep passionate sex. Afterwards, when Dom had fallen asleep, Ashanti lies awake. Even though Dom's touch calms her nerves, she still thinks back to Karen's little note. Ashanti snuggles deeper into Dom's arms. 


	13. it's not a stomach flu

Happy  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
A month later Ashanti decides to tell come about the never-ending threatening notes Karen kept sending her. Dom takes it better than she expected, he tries to comfort her but it doesn't help. The cops won't intervene until Karen does something major or until they can get some concrete evidence that she's the one sending the notes. Dom tries to get in touch with Karen to have "a little talk' with her but he can't seem to find her. Figures, she wouldn't dare stay around knowing he was looking for her. He couldn't even get any info from the skanks she usually hung out with, they may have been skanks but they were loyal skanks, he gave them that much. Ashanti still looks over her shoulder wherever she was; everywhere she goes she feels like someone's watching her. Then to top it off Mia had given her some kind of stomach flu; now they were both throwing up all day. Both Brian and Dom decided that the girls should stay at home that day and not work. "Dom I can't stay home. Me or Mia, I have a video to shoot and Mia has work at the shop." Ashanti pleads on deaf ears. With a sigh Ashanti turns to Mia and says "You think you can break yours? Cuz mine won't budge." Mia smiles then goes to her husband. "Brian..." "Your staying Mia. Jesse's gonna come by later and check on you later." Ashanti frowns then stomps her feet, Dom walks over to her and kisses her forehead, "Shan, you were up all morning throwing up. You're pale and tired. Please do this for me." She rolls her eyes, "I hate when you do that." He flashes a devilish smile, "I know. That's why I do it. ." He kisses her one more time. "Call me or Brian if you guys need something." They sit on the couch, Mia has the remote. "So what's it gonna be? Maury or Ricki?" Sighing, Ashanti leans her head on Mia's shoulder Mia reciprocates and leans her head on Ashanti's. "Maury. He has midget transvestites."  
  
At the Garage  
  
"Hey Dom, Where's Mia?" Jesse says over the top of his computer. "Mia's at home with Shan." Jesse frowns from confusion, "Why?" "They have some kind of stomach flu." Brian jumps in. Dom peeks around in the little office to Jesse and says, "Jess, in about an hour I want you to go check on the girls then see if they want anything." Jesse nods then goes back to the computer screen. Dom goes back to the car he's been working on. Vince wipes his hands on his cover all, "Yo Dom, What's up with that psycho bitch Karen?" Dom sighs, "I don't know man. I've been trying everything to track this girl down. Jess can't even find her. She calls the house at all times of the night. Then there's Shan, she's so jittery and she hardly smiles anymore." The guys nod in agreement, Dom was obviously frustrated with the whole situation, but didn't know what to do.  
  
At the Toretto house  
  
Mia leans against the bathroom door. "Shan, you okay?" All she hears is the gagging noises Ashanti makes behind the door. When she finally comes out she looks into her Mia's eyes, "This isn't a stomach flu Mia." Mia nods, "You've noticed that too?" "What should we do?" Mia stops to think for a second, "Well we can call Jesse, he can do to the store and pick it up." "Good Idea." Ashanti says before moving to the phone. She quickly dials the number to DT Performance. "Hey V, I wana talk to Jess...No everything's fine...Jess, me and Mia need you to go to the pharmacy for us...okay, in about 10 minutes?...That's fine." Ashanti hangs up and turns to Mia, "He said to make a list and he'll be here in 10 minutes."  
  
Once Jesse gets there the girls are already on the porch waiting. He takes the piece of paper without even looking at it. As soon as he gets to the pharmacy he opens the list and reads it off aloud, "Alright," he says as he moves down the aisles. "Aspirin...check! Nasty pink stuff...check! 2 pregnancy tests...check!" He moves up to the counter without realizing the last thing on the list. He stops half way from the front counter. "Pregnancy tests?" He whispers. He stumbles over to the counter and plops the contents on it and waits anxiously while the clerk rings it up. As soon as it's bagged Jesse is out of the store and down the road. It seems like moments when he pulls up in the driveway. Running into the house he sets the bag in front of the girls in the den. "What's going on you guys?" He asks. Ashanti rifles through the bag and dives into the package and starts to read the directions of the pregnancy test. Mia goes for hers and then looks up to Jesse, "C'mon Jess, I know you know about the birds and the bees," she says before standing up and heading for the bathroom. Ashanti goes for the upstairs, but before stepping on the first step she turns back to Jesse, "Not a word of this to Dom or Brian. Not until we know for sure." Jesse gives a groan, "Ah Shan! Don't put me in this position!" "I'm not, all you have to do is not mention it." "What if they ask me." "If they do, which I sincerely doubt, just shut your mouth." "Are you crazy?! They'll pound me!" Ashanti gives him a pleading look. He sighs, "Okay okay." Ashanti kisses him on the cheek, "I owe you big Jess, I'll give you my first born." She joked "Yeah, well I'm holding you to that in about 9 months." 


	14. some kind of record

Happy  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Both Mia and Ashanti sat at the kitchen table with their tests sitting in font of them. "I got a plus, what did you get?" Mia asks. "I got tha same. Guess that means we pass huh?" They both start to laugh then their expressions go grave, they not only got pregnant together but they were starting to think alike. What would they guys think? It was way too early to start a family. "It doesn't matter." Ashanti said aloud. "What?" Mia asked, Ashanti looks up and doesn't realize that she was thinking aloud. "I said, it doesn't matter what the guys think. These babies are coming whether they like it or not." Mia smiles weakly. "Shan, we're gonna be mommas." She exclaimed. "The press is gonna have a field day with this." The initial shock of the pregnancies is starting to set in for the girls. "I guess we can tell the guys tonight a dinner." Shan says as she gets up to get them both some juice. Ashanti couldn't help but feeling a little sad. She this thing with Karen wasn't over, her motherly instincts were kicking into high gear, and she could feel the situation coming to a head soon. Putting her hand over her stomach she rubbing the nonexistent curve in a protective manner. Once again Mia hones in on Ashanti's thoughts. "You're worried about that bitch Karen aren't you?" Ashanti jumps a little then turns to her sister-in-law. "How'd you know?" "I can see it on your face. Shan don't worry about her. She won't hurt you as long as you got us around. That's my personal promise." Mia gets up and hugs Ashanti tightly.  
  
  
  
Dom and Brian come on right when the girls were finishing up with dinner. "Hey cutie." Dom says as he pulls Ashanti to him and kisses her on the cheek. "What are we havin?" Brian says as he and Dom sit at the table. The girls set the food out on the table, "We're having mashed potatoes, sweet rolls, BABY corn, and BABY back ribs." Mia says making sure the emphasis is on the word 'baby'. The guys are so hungry they're oblivious the hints. "Great, I'm starving!" Dom says, and Brian agrees. Mia and Ashanti exchange looks then roll their eyes. Halfway through dinner the small talk between the guys starts to get on their nerves. "Dom, baby." Ashanti says in effort of breaking their conversation about cars, "Hold on sweetie let just say one more thing." Dom says, then goes back to talking about some type of car. "Dom, it's really important...Mia and I have something to tell you." Dom keeps talking. Ashanti goes to speak again but Mia stops her and stands and gets their attention, "Dom...Brian....we're pregnant." All eyes turn to Mia who slowly sits back in her chair. Ashanti turns to Dom, who's looking at her in astonishment. "Really?" Dom replies. "Well yeah, but it may not be. We just took the home pregnancy test today. You know how those things aren't reliable. Mia and me are going to the doctor tomorrow." Ashanti says nervously. Mia reaches for Brian's hand, "What do you think?" Brian brings his hand to his mouth and looks like he's in deep meditation. A smile creeps over his mouth, his icy blue eyes sparkling at her. "I think this is definitely good news," He says before yanking her up and hugging her. He breaks away and says, "Dom I'll see you tomorrow." He pulls Mia to the door. "Bye Mia," Ashanti says with a smile. She turns back to Dom who's also looking like he's deep in thought. Her smile weakens, "Dom?" she says when he slowly gets up and starts to clear the table. "Dom? Are you okay?" He places the plates in the sink the rest his hands on the edge of the sink the sighs harshly. She gets up and goes over to him then runs her hand up and down his back. "Dom..." "You're having my baby?" She pauses, "Yeah." He turns back around and looms over her. His brows furrow as he leans down and kisses her softly against her lips. She melts in his arms when he wraps them around her. Lifting her up he carries her upstairs and makes love to her hours on in. Afterwards they both lay awake wrapped in each other's arms. "Letty was pregnant once." Ashanti looks up to him slightly, "Really? What happened?" "She lost it, she blamed it on me. She said I put so much stress on her. Shit, Maybe I did. She lost it right after she found out about me and Karen." Ashanti cuddles into him more. "That's before the last heist we did, and she died." He sniffs a little, Ashanti looks into his pooling eyes. She reaches up and wipes his tears away. "Dom how did she die?" "In the hospital, alone. With no one there to help her. I should have been there with her. We got the call the next day. Shan I'm not gonna loose you or this baby." He hugs her close.  
  
  
  
The two couples sit in the doctor's office patiently as Dr. Boder looks shockingly from his chart to his computer. "Well, Mr. And Mrs. O' Connor and Mr. And Mrs. Toretto..." He looks up to them, "If my calculations are right, you both conceived at the same time and should be delivering at the same time if everything goes smoothly. This has got to be some kind of record of some sort!" Mia and Ashanti squeal, Dom goes over to the doctor and takes him to the side, "What about everything else doc.? Are they okay?" "They're very healthy women, you're wife told me she ran track in high school and..." "No I mean, the stress factor. Is everything okay?" "Ah, yes. They're fine, but the first couple of months are critical, they're not breakable, stress is never good on any person, but for expecting mothers it's vital for them to be calm." Dom nods, then looks back at his wife. She looks so happy, he smiles to himself. After the appointment was over they all walk down to the parking garage together. Dom is the first one to spot the note on the car window. "Hey baby, why don't you ride with Mia, I need to take Brian somewhere with me." Dom says as he stands in front of the car in an effort conceal the note. She's still smiling; he didn't want to worry her with this shit now. Not ever if it were up to him. "Okay," She says sweetly before giving him a kiss. He smiles back at her to ward off any suspicion that he's up to something. As soon as she drives off with Mia, he yanks the note off and waves it at Brian, "She's been watching us." Brian replies. He opens it and reads it aloud, " 'so you wana play house huh? Don't be shocked when there's no happy ending.' This bitch is crazy!" Brian nods, "We need to have a talk with her." "We can't fuckin find her!" Dom says angrily. Brian runs his hand through his hair. "We gotta look harder for her. This isn't just us anymore, Dom. We got kids to think about." Dom leans against the car. "Yeah." 


	15. strange car

Happy  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
6 Months Later  
  
  
  
Gradually Dom has moved in security precautions. Spotlights, serutiry system (top of the line), and a dog. Ashanti didn't mind any of it though; it made her feel safe as the waning months passed. There were no complications for Ashanti or Mia, this made the guys happy. The first trimester was blur, the guys would do everything for them to make sure there was no stress in their lives. It got annoying but by the end of the second trimester they finally let their grip loosen. One morning while Ashanti was getting ready to go to a meeting at her production Dom was also getting ready...to go with her. They began to argue. "Dom, you're not coming with me! It won't take long and I'll be right home after that." "I know cuz I'm gonna be there to see that you do." "Dominic you're my husband not my father." "I'm the father of your child and 2 out of 3 ain't bad." She plops on the bed and struggles to put her socks on. He can't help but laugh. She shoots him a mean look, "Dom that isn't funny. I haven't been able to put on my shoes in 2 months. Yesterday I walked in a store with two different colored shoes." He starts to laugh harder as he comes over and puts her socks on for her. "Shan, I know you can take care of yourself, but I have a bad feeling today, and I just wana make sure you're okay." He slaps the puppy dog eyes on her again. "Damn it Dom!" is all she can manage out as she let's him win. He smiles as he helps with her shoes. Pulling her up from the bed he wraps his arms around her, "You know I haven't been able to do this very well in the last 3 months." He says. She smiles as he brings his hands around to her rounded stomach, then he kisses her.  
  
Once at the company other artists from like Vita and Charlie Baltimore greet Ashanti with open arms and squeals. Dom looms in the entrance, he's caught whiff of a strange car that he notices has been everywhere they've been for the past week. Turning his hand swiftly back to Ashanti and her friends, they're both touching her stomach and grinning broadly. He liked Vita and Charlie but he did wish they wouldn't touch on her stomach like that. It was funny to Ashanti that Dom was so protective of the baby, it seemed like every symptom she was suppose to have Dom had it instead. The doctor called them sympathy pains but Ashanti could have sworn that maybe Dom had a bun in the oven too. The girls would tease him and say, "So, Dom. When's it due?" Dom smiled as he thinks back to the lighter side of everything that's been going on lately. After saying their goodbyes Vita and Charlie left, Ashanti turns to the receptionist and asks if the meeting is ready to take place. The woman nods, then Ashanti turns back to Dom who's still at the door looking out the glass door at the strange car with tinted windows, it definitely didn't look like Karen's call. It looked like... "Dom, baby are you gonna stay there or come in with me?" Ashanti says, cutting Dom's thought process off. He shifts back to her. "Um, No I'm gonna stay here and sit in the lobby." She smiles at him and nods as she walks away. "Nah, it couldn't be!" He whispers to himself as he watched the mysterious car drive slowly away.  
  
  
  
Later at home Dom acts nervous and jumpy. He keeps looking outside, checking for the car, sure enough it slowly rode by the quickly sped off when Dom came out. Dom's eyes narrowed as he thinks, 'Street racer, Karen doesn't know how to street race.' Ashanti comes out their dog on a leash, "Where you goin?" Dom asks before crossing his arms and obstructing her path. "Ford is getting antsy, I'm taking him for a walk." She says innocently. "You mean I'M taking Ford for a walk and YOU'RE going back inside." He says, he leans back and waits for her to object but instead she simply says, "Okay," then hands him the leash before going inside. He frowns, "Wait a minute, no arguing?" "Nope," He pauses to think for a minute, "Why do I get the feeling this was a trick." "Cuz you're not as dumb as you look." She laughs, "Remember, don't let him go on Ms. Johnson lawn, she said she'll call the cops if she catches him again." She continues. Laughing he walks down the steps and calls back to her. "You're gonna get it girl when I get back." She laughs more, "That's what you get, you shouldn't of laughed at me earlier." Thirty minutes later Dom comes trudging back up the steps. His nearly stopped when he saw the door wide open. He quickly drops to his dog's side and unleashes him, then he pulls his cell out and presses a button. Wasting no time with formal hellos he yells, "Get the guys over here NOW! Leave Mia at home and tell her to lock the doors and sit by the phone!...DO IT NOW!" Shutting the off he quietly but quickly moves through the house. "Shan! Where are you!" No answer. "ASHANTI! He screams, still no answer. Closing his eyes he backs against the wall, images of what might have happened flash through his mind. Taking deep breaths he checks over every square inch of the house. No sign of his wife. His wife. His beautiful wife that means everything to him. His beautiful wife that means everything to him who's caring his unborn precious boy. He suddenly hears 4 cars go to a screeching halt in the front of his house. Moving from the kitchen he walks through the den, in his peripheral view he spots a teddy bear with a knife through it and a piece of paper attached. Yanking it up he tears the note off. Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Brian come running in. "Dom, what's up bro!" Vince says with a concerned looked on his face. Tearing his eyes from the note he swallows hard. "She's got Ashanti," He says with a grave tone. "Karen?" Leon asks. Dom shakes his head 'no' then moves to the door. "Dom wait!" Brian calls. It's too late he's already in his car and speeding away. He drops the note on the porch; Brian picks it up after telling Jesse to follow him and reads aloud:  
  
"I got your Bitch of wife and bastard baby! Why don't you come and join us? We're at that special place you took me the first time. I'm sure you remember it don't you? Don't bring company, I just want it to be us. Don't screw this up, it won't be like the last time, things will get really ugly if you don't listen.  
  
Yours truly, Letty."  
  
  
  
Their mouths fly open in total shock. Brian quickly calls Jesse to tell him to get off of Dom's trail. Vince yells, "No! We have to know where they are!" Brian assures him, "I still have friends on the force, I can get his cell traced. We have to be quiet about this. We can just go with guns blazing." Vince realizes he's right and nods but his facial expression is still tense. It's going to be a long night. 


	16. crazy bitch!

Happy  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Dom pulls into the deserted lot next to the strange car that he could now safely say was Letty's. Quickly getting out he surveys the old abandoned building. It was the first date. He took her there to show her his special place he went just to unwind. Walking to its entrance he catches the glow through the dirty windows slowly stepping inside his eyes widen from the thousands of candle that are lit. In the middle of the room Ashanti is sitting in a chair, a frightened look at him but didn't move a muscle. "Dom..." She whispers weakly. "SHUT UP!" Letty comes waltzing from the shadows and stops about two feet from where Ashanti was sitting. Dom rushes to them but Letty is already by Ashanti with a gun to her head and a knife to her neck. Ashanti's eyes close tightly as she swallow hard. Dom's eyes move quickly from a crying Ashanti to a smirking Letty. She looked exactly the same, as when he last saw her except she was more muscular, like all she did since he last saw here was pump iron. Her voice the only thing shaking him from his thought, "Dominic Toretto," Letty says smoothly. "Letty, I though you were dead." Letty gives a harsh laugh, "God Dom! How'd you get so stupid? I faked it! You see after I found out you and that bitch Karen I was heartbroken." Letty's hands start to lax from Ashanti's neck and head. Letty sniffs from the memory as she continues. "I couldn't take it; which resulted, obviously, to the miscarriage. I knew about the other skanks...but Karen? How could you Dom?" With that she puts the safety back on then scratches her head with the barrel of gun. "So when you just HAD to do that last heist I found my chance. After Leon took me to the hospital, they put me in a room with a girl who had just died. I switched the charts therefore I was pronounced dead." Dom shakes his head, "No, we went to your funeral." Letty rolls her eyes, "Come on Dom! Why do you think it was a close casket?" It was all coming clear to him. "Why? Why did you do it Letty?" "Why did you fuck Karen, Dom?" She says in a mocking voice. "I wanted you to hurt. I wanted you to feel what I felt." She says as tears well up in her eyes. "You don't know what loosing that baby did to me Dom. You don't know what knowing that you were still fucking Karen did to me. All you cared about was you. You and your precious dick!" She sighs deeply. "Then, one day, I see you in the papers with new sensational singer Ashanti Douglas!" She says in a fake surprised voice. "I thought to myself, 'It won't last. He won't stay faithful to her.' But boy was I wrong!" she says with a laugh. "You have it all Dom, don't you? A beautiful famous wife, a baby on the way, great family!" Letty shakes her head. "Dom I can't let you have that. You took away my happiness. Now I have to take away yours." She takes the safety back off the gun. "Now I'm gonna let you pick for her. Do you want me to just put a bullet in her head or 'a little nick' to the throat so the blood can drain slowly." "Letty, please. Don't do this. This has nothing to do with Ashanti or the baby. Let her go and take me." "WRONG! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" She yells as she points the gun at him. "You have to understand that when you fuck up, everything in your life doesn't always fall back into place! You need to hurt like I did!" She screams, letting the tears fall, "Dom I loved you, I gave myself to you heart and soul and you shitted on that! Dom, this is war. Ashanti and the baby are nothing but casualties in this war." Letty moves the gun back at Ashanti's head, Dom runs up and yells, "NO! FUCK LETTY! DON'T DO THIS!" Letty puts the gun down in frustration, "Damn it Dom! Take it like a fuckin man!" "Letty put the gun and knife down and come home with me." Dom says in a soft voice. Letty frowns in confusion, "What?" "You heard me. Do you know there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you since the day I thought I lost you?" Letty holds her stance but her heart starts to melt from Dom's words. "Letty baby, please don't do this. If you kill her it'll be double murder. Then I really won't see you again. Just let her go and we can leave her here and you and me can run off together. We can go to that beach in Mexico I was telling about from my dream." Letty thinks back to his words. "And.And.We can have babies?" She says, warming to his advances. "Of course Let. ASAP." Letty doesn't notice that Dom is taking little steps towards them. Stepping closer to her he slowly pulls her to him and hugs her. Letty melts in his arms and sobs. Dom looks back at Ashanti and mouths, 'GO TO THE CAR' She quickly complies. As soon as she's out of the door, Dom carefully removes the gun from Letty's hands. Letty looks around, sensing something is wrong. "Where'd she go?" Dom backs away a bit and says nothing. "Fuck!" She hisses, then quickly swings the knife, catching Dom on the arm. He stumbles back. "I knew it! I knew you were just saying those things. You didn't mean a bit of it did you!?" "Letty..." "Shut up!" She dives on to him and tries to stab him in the stomach. He catches her and they struggle for minutes on end. He finally gets her on her back and pens her down. With his good arm he reaches back and punches her, knocking her out. Panting, he leans back and gets up. Reaching for his cell phone and dials Vince's cell and tell him to come with the guys, hanging up from Vince he dial 9-1-1. From his tattered sleeves, Dom ties Letty to the chair and goes out and waits with Ashanti. Doing in his power to comfort her. Dom knew Letty would either go to jail or a mental institute. But at this point he didn't care. He wanted his family to be safe, and if locking Letty up somewhere provided that, then that's the way it would go. 


	17. The Toretto Song

Happy  
  
Chapter 17  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Ashanti lies in the hospital bed, while Dom paces the room. "Damn it! Where's the doctor? He should be here by now!" Dom says. Ashanti smiles and shakes her head, "Dom, he's with Mia now. He'll be here when he gets here." Dom looks over to her, "Are you okay? Any pains?" She shakes her head 'no' "I haven't had a contraction for the last 40 minutes." She grins. He pulls a stool over to her bedside and takes her hand in his. "You have no idea how much I love you Shan." He kisses her hand then reaches over to rub her stomach. "Time for you to come out soon buddy. Me and your mom wana hold ya!" She laughs at his comment. The Doctor comes in without knocking. Looking over his chart he begins to talk, "WEEEELLLLL, Mrs. Toretto. You ready to deliver that boy of yours?" She smiles in his direction, "Sure am. I think he's more anxious than I am. The contractions started at 6 a.m." He nods his approval. Dom gets up to shake the Doctor's hand, "Is everything alright with Brian and Mia?" Dom asks. The Doctor nods once more, "She's doing just fine. Her contractions started about the same time as Ashanti's and I gave her a little something that's gonna speed the process along." Dom let's out a small sigh of relief, "What about Shan, you think she's gonna be okay?" "Dominic, everything's fine. Ashanti is a tough girl. If she made it this far I'm sure she can take it all the way home at this point." He turns to Ashanti, "Right?" She laughs a little as she smoothes the sheet over her stomach, "Yep!" Dom then let's out a bigger sigh of relief. The Doctor begins to prep a syringe to inject into Ashanti's drip. "What's that? We said no drugs." Dom says with a bit of alarm. The Doctor turns to him, "Dominic, this is the same thing I gave Mia. All it does it make the contractions come and hopefully speed up the labor." Ashanti lies a hand on Dom's arm, "Baby, it's okay." She soothes. He looks down at her brown eyes and smiles, she was so calm and collective. He thought it was supposed to be the other way around. The Doctor injects the clear fluid into Ashanti's drip. "Now Ashanti, the contractions should be coming closer together. When they get about 10 minutes apart call me then we can start the real fun!" He laughs. Her smile fades, "Great, I'm so excited." She says in a monotone voice. The Doctor laughs a little more as he leaves the room. Dom stands by the window and looks out. His mind begins to wander through the events of the past year. Marrying Ashanti, finding out she's pregnant, and even Letty. His mind focuses on that night. The night he thought he would loose everything again. He frowns, the thought of loosing his wife and unborn child in one split second made him cringe. Letty was in a safe high security mental institute where she couldn't hurt anyone. Thank god because if she tried that shit again he'd probably snap her neck. Crazy or not. Ashanti's soft moan shakes him from his dream like state. Turning to look at her she's already breathing the way Ms. Jennings taught her in Lamaze class. Dom rushes to her, "It's starting already?!" She shuts her eyes to focus on breathing, then nods her head profusely. His eyes grow wide as he moves down closer to her, "Okay baby it's okay." He says, his voice is filled with panic. Her breathing then suddenly starts to come down, and she slowly opens her eyes. "Dom, that was...I don't know what that was but it was scary. It wasn't like the other at all." She says in a small-frightened voice. He smoothes her bangs back from her face, leans down and kisses her forehead. She takes his hand in hers, and in less than four minutes the contractions come again. Harder. Her moan starts out louder than the first but grows in pitch. Dom tries to move for the door but Ashanti quickly holds him closer. "Where you goin!" "Baby I need to get the doctor! You're about to have tha baby." She shakes her head 'no' furiously. "No! Stay here! Don't you dare leave me!" Her eyes were flashing with a mixture of anger and fear. She was serious. She really didn't want him to leave her side. Not even to get the doctor. She looks up at him directly in the eye. Her eyes start to moisten, "Don't ever leave me Dom...please." When she said that it almost rips his heart out. He won't leave her if all their lives depended on it. Moving the silver bed rail down he scoots in the small space with her. She, having the most room. "Shan, I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm right here." He moves over and presses the call button to the nurses' station. In less than a minute a nurse is coming through the door. "What seems to be a problem?" She takes one look at a panting Ashanti who is now covered in sweat and says, "Oh..Let me go get the doctor." She quickly rushes out of the room. Ashanti wasn't ready for this type of pain. The doctor was right when he said she was a tough girl, she was not stranger to pain but this...This was pure torture. "Dom...this...this is so..oh god!" She pauses through breaths. She bears down for another contraction. Poor Dom had no idea what to do. "Sweetie, please let me go check on the doctor." Ashanti just shakes her head 'no' once more. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" She says on the verge of tears. He hugs her closer, "Okay baby. Whatever you say." Suddenly an army of people rushes in the door. Ashanti tense up into Dom's chest. He looks even more scared than before. "Dom.... Who are all these people?!" "They're here to help baby." The leader of the army lets down his mouth guard and says, "That's right Ashanti, we're here to help. Oh, and congratulations! You two are now the proud Aunt and Uncle to a 7 lbs. 5 oz. Girl." Dom smiles and looks at Ashanti, "You hear that Shan! Mia and Brian had a girl!" Being a sport Ashanti tries to smile but Mia's baby was the least of her thoughts at this point. She wanted this little Tonka truck out of her now. After the nurses prepped her and Dom changed in his scrubs, the Doctor checks to see how if she's ready to deliver. "Well Mrs. Toretto." He says from his birthing stool, "It's a beautiful day for the next newest addition to the Toretto clan! You're a full 10 centimeters and ready to deliver." Looking up at Dom and Ashanti he's eyes sparkle with a smile. Dom turns to Ashanti, "Baby, this is it! We're getting our baby boy today!"  
  
  
  
The delivery went smoothly, Ashanti was a pro with the pushing and breathing and Dom was also a pro with his coaching. When he finally came out to the waiting room he was greeted with hugs and kiss from Ashanti's parents, the team, and some people from Ashanti's label. They all waited for him to speak. "His name is Oliver Landon Toretto and he weighed in at 8lbs and 7 oz." From that announcement there followed a whole bunch of whoops from the men and lots of sucking in of sharp breaths from the women. Dom was glowing as he walked back down the hall to room his wife and new son occupied. As he set his hand on his the doorknob he could hear the faint sounds of Ashanti's voice. She was singing, but it didn't seem like any of her songs he'd ever hear her sing. It sounded so beautiful and touching he even started to tear up. Just as she finished he walked in. Ashanti was rocking their now asleep son, she beamed up at him. She was so beautiful it wasn't even funny. This woman had been through hell and back with him and she STILL seemed to come out on top. "What were you singing?" He says, "It's a little something I've been working on for the past 2 months. While you were asleep I would get up and work on it." He went over and took his baby from her arms. "It was beautiful sweetie." "Thank you." She says as she stifles a yawn. "Shan, baby, go to sleep I got him." He nods to the baby. "You sure?" "Of course, it gives us a chance to bond." She smiles up at him as he leans down to place a passionate kiss on her lips. She slumps down and slowly closes her eyes. Dom begins to sway back and forth in the room; unconsciously he starts to hum the song Ashanti just finished singing. It was uncanny of how much he remembered from just hearing it himself. But it was such a beautiful song that it did nothing but stick in his head. It was a sweet song. It was Oliver's song, better yet, The Toretto Song. A Song he hoped to be singing for the rest of his and Ashanti's lives. 


End file.
